Truths, Dares and Campfires
by ibexie
Summary: Bella goes camping with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice & Rosalie. Who knows what could happen out in the forest with 5 vampires, 3 werewolves and 1 human...slightly ooc. Alot better than it sounds. Response to girlinlovewithbooks1213's competition.
1. Camping

**_Okay so this story is in response to _****_girlinlovewithbooks1213_****_'s Challenge :) I hope that I can make good of this!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Obviously i'm not Stephenie Meyer and Twilight isn't mine, I'm just messing with her characters.

* * *

**Chapter one.**

I didn't know what on earth had provoked me to agreeing to this. Due to my lack of balance and having my own omen of danger about me I had been resolute to never going camping. Yet somehow here I was sitting in the back Edward's Volvo being smothered with camping gear and our away bags. I had ended up in the back due to Jasper being in the front passenger seat. One lesson I'd learned from this experience-never argue with a vampire over the front seat, you always lose. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were a few hours worth of driving ahead of us; they'd been able to leave earlier because it didn't matter if they missed a day of school. I on the other had had to wait until school let out for the long weekend until we could drive up to meet them. I wasn't complaining-at least it spared me and them from my clumsy efforts at trying to set up the camp.

"Relax love it's going to be fine." Edward said trying to calm me. I shoved the fishing rod out from under me; I didn't know how I ended up sitting on it-I just knew that it was painful.

"That's easy for you to say. You're an invincible vampire, with super strength, speed and everything else that is handy for camping. Look at me. I'm human, weak, clumsy…" I trailed off suggestively, he had to turn me into a vampire one day-I just didn't know when; any hints at it helps.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't start that yet Bella. I'd just like a weekend without any hints to becoming a vampire. Please." I nodded my head, my lips in a tight line. I knew it'd be hard for me not do that, but it'd be harder for him putting up with it. I'd only bring it up when the time was right.

"Bella's feeling pretty mischievous" Jasper chuckled; Edward chuckled along with him but carefully eyed me through the rear view mirror. Obviously checking to see if I was planning on cutting myself or something to tempt Jasper. Wow; why didn't I ever think of that before? Oh yeh, I wanted Edward's venom flowing through me. I wanted to fully belong to him, have a part of him contained in me.

We reached the camp site by dinner time. When we got there I was greeted by an enthusiastic Alice, a moody Rosalie and Emmett watching me carefully to see if I was going to trip up any time soon. Nothing out of the usual there then. Edward grabbed hold of my hand gently and led me over to an empty clearing along the side of the other tents.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously looking at the tiny space that wasn't filled.

"Our tent." Edward grinned "I told Alice not to worry about putting our one up because I wanted you to have the human experience of putting it up yourself."

I internally groaned "How could you do this to me." It was a rhetorical question but he felt the need to answer it anyway.

"Human experience."

I shook my head at him in mock disappointment; I knew that he only meant to do what was best for me. "But I could get this experience as a vampire too…" I argued.

"Yes…but it's not the full human experience."

"Well…are you going to help?" I raised my eyebrows at him waiting for a response.

"Yes, love. If you need help."

"I do." I grinned at him and he picked up the tent bag. Together we unwrapped the tent and started getting the poll things out to go through the tent-or something like that. I'm not a camper.

* * *

"That's it…you're doing pretty well so far." Edward encouraged. Behind him I saw the other's faces lit with amusement just watching us (well me) struggling to put up the tent.

I was putting up the last poll; I was actually impressed at how well I was doing. I'd just got the last half of it to slot in, but it turns out it was adjusted wrong and the next second the poll came crashing down and hit me in between the eyes. Emmett roared with laughter and when I looked up to glare at him he was rolling around the dirt in hysterics.

I silently cussed him under my breath, which I'm sure with his vampire hearing he heard, and I just got on with trying to set the tent up.

The final appearance of the tent was awful. I had hoped that we had done a better job at it, but by the looks of things we'd have to try again. It was all slanted everywhere; the polls were in the wrong places not to mention that the tent was facing the wrong way around. I heaved a sigh and dusted my self off preparing for the next layer of dust to cover me.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me, murmuring into my ear. "Don't worry love, I'll do it now-you've tried this experience." He chuckled and in 10 seconds the tent was up perfectly.

I felt like a fish gaping for air, I was stunned "Why didn't we just do this in the first place?!" I demanded. Edward chuckled at me.

"Experience."

* * *

After I had dinner and Alice, Jasper and Edward went hunting (Rosalie and Emmett went yesterday) we all sat calmly around the campfire. Alright, if I said calmly you'd all know that I was lying. I was in fact shivering-the heat of the fire was heating me up physically but I was mentally scared of what the Cullen's had in store for tonight. Vampires don't sleep.

"Let's play a game." Emmett muttered darkly across the fire. I guess he liked to take the intimidating effects of being out in the forest, with a camp fire in the dark.

I gulped, whilst everyone around me agreed enthusiastically. Emmett watched me dauntingly as I stared back wary of what this might mean. I nodded my head stubbornly as he continued.

"Right! We're playing truth or dare!" What did I just agree to?!

* * *

**Hey guys! So please review and let me know what you think! :) and if you liked this check out my other fanfics! Thanks!! :D x**


	2. Truths and Dares

**Disclaimer (again) unfortunately for myself I do not own Twilight, or any of these characters. I'm not getting any personal gain out of writing this fan fiction but the satisfaction of keeping you people and myself busy and the reviews :)**

__

**BIG THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALREADY!! I hope that this chapter is sufficient enough!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

"Fine then; you chose the game. Bella goes first." Edward told him; the note in his voice was final.

"I don't mind _not_ going first." I argued, in fact I already wanted out-I never was any good at this game. People just always tended to get amusement out of me partaking. It was a sadistic game played with heartless people.

"Good idea." Alice squealed in joint amusement with Edward. I didn't get what these two were up to but I was definitely onto them, they were planning something.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled "Bella can go first."

"But I don't _want_ to go first." I protested, folding my arms across my chest and pouting. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, love, you're behaving like a five year old." He murmured into my ear.

"I don't care. I don't trust anyone in this game." Edward looked taken aback.

"Not even me?" His eyes searched for mine, I knew I couldn't look into them for fear of saying the right thing, the side of the argument I didn't want to be on.

"Nope." I said as nonchalantly as I could "Not a bit." I couldn't help but smile a little bit at my blatant lie. Edward didn't buy it but he decided to go along with it anyway.

"Okay then, Emmett can go first. Don't forget-I tried to save you from this Bella." He said in mocked sorrow and trial. What did I just do?

Emmett chuckled manically and stared hard at me.

"Bella…truth or dare?" Was it me or did this situation appear theatrically intense. It's bizarre what the surroundings and added camp fire could do to Emmett's manner.

There was no way that I was going to go in this first round with a dare. Make a fool out of my self from the start. No thanks.

"Truth." I sounded a lot bolder than I felt, but either way I knew that I was going to pay hell for both decisions.

"When you first came to Forks and saw us sexy vampires." Emmett grinned broadly "Who did you fancy the best." I actually laughed out loud at what he said. I mean wasn't it obvious who I liked the best. I was going to marry him.

Rosalie slapped Emmett playfully on the shoulder and muttered 'dumb ass' under her breath.

"Edward." I stated the obvious, looking up at him I could see him staring at me intently with his 'what is she really thinking' face.

"Seriously?!" Alice and Rosalie scoffed at the same time. I nodded enthusiastically and sincerely.

"But Jasper is THE hottest thing ever!" Alice chirped "how can you NOT have found him more attractive than those two?" I giggled at her blatant disregard for everyone else around this camp fire but her and Jasper. It was interesting to see how this was going to end.

"Alice, I thought that you weren't supposed to tell lies." Rosalie sniped. "Emmett is obviously hotter than any other male on earth-they're practically begging him to model for Abercrombie & Fitch."

Alice snorted "What dumb"

"At least he's not dumber."

"Hey! Edward is NOT dumbest!" Everyone turned to look at me due to my outburst. I blushed heavily, looking down at the floor.

"Maybe we should all calm down." Edward suggested. "And obviously she found me most attractive, I mean who doesn't." He teased.

It was wonderful being here with the Cullen's out in the camp site, where they could be themselves and not have to worry about the other campers. We had requested for one of their further out camping spots-the others weren't at all mortified by the idea that we might get some stray bears. In fact Emmett had been extremely excited about it and had punched his fists through the air, nearly hitting me and causing some unknown vampire damage.

"Let's continue." Jasper suggested.

Alice and Rosalie kept on glaring at each other for a long time before things began to cool down. I could only imagine what Edward could hear flowing through both of their minds. I looked up at him and his eyes were glistening with amusement.

"Bella; it's your go." Edward muttered.

"Oh…well I may as well have gone first." I looked menacingly at Emmett daring him. "Jasper…truth or dare?"

"Dare." Oh this was going to be good; I rubbed my hands together eagerly contemplating on the things that I could make him do, I felt ultimately powerful. This kind of power could go to my head, maybe I shouldn't use it just yet.

"okay…roll this dice." I commanded

"Erm; what's that got to do with anything?" Jasper asked confused "and where the heck did you get the dice from?" I just shrugged.

"I don't know actually…I guess its fate that you just roll this random dice. It does have a meaning." He cautiously took the dice out of my hands and rolled it across the grassy floor.

"3!" Emmett called.

I looked at Jasper mocking sorrow "I'm afraid you and Alice have to abstain from any intercourse for the next three days-so that's the remainder of this trip. That's your dare!"

Jasper and Alice both looked horrified "but that's not fair!" they yelled in union.

"All's fair in this game." Rosalie stated "You agreed to play; you agree to stick with the rules."

Jasper growled at us and we raised our eyebrows at them both before he reluctantly released Alice. This was going to be hard for them both. "Why punish us like this?!" he muttered under his breath. I just giggled and moved in closer to Edward. Rosalie must have got the hint and she started cuddling in tighter to Emmett. I could practically feel the lust waves flowing off of them; poor Jasper.

"How did I not see this coming?" Alice muttered under hear breath, shaking her head.

Jasper reached out to comfort her, then realised that he wasn't allowed to even touch her and brought his arms back in, wrapping them tightly around himself to restrain from cuddling Alice. What a cruel dare to give to an empathic vampire.

"Rosalie. Truth or Dare?" Jasper was lacking in enthusiasm but I'm pretty sure that he was going to take this opportunity to get at everyone now.

"Dare."

"And Rosalie steps up for the challenge! The crowd goes wild!" Emmett proclaimed in a booming voice; like one of the football announcers.

"I dare you to Streak into the nearest camp clearing and sing 'Barbie girl' as you run through." Jasper chuckled. Now that was an interesting dare.

* * *

One hour later and we were all back in our places by the camp fire, still laughing at the display that Rosalie had created through the camp site. I must say I'm grateful that I didn't have either of Edward or Jasper's talents. I wouldn't have wanted to hear the thoughts of all of those pervy old guys that were sitting at the edge of the campsite therefore getting the best view too, it made me shudder just thinking of the way Edward told me I didn't want to know.

We'd just managed to control our laughter when two harsh voices came out from behind us.

"Well, well…I thought that we saw a naked vampire run past us." They chuckled.

"Nice. Great song choice by the way!" Embry laughed and winked at Rosalie. She made a disgusted sound and glared at them.

Emmett growled at them and moved across Rosalie in a protective stance. I looked around and noticed that all of the guys had done the same Jasper was in front of Alice (trying hard not to hold her) and Edward was holding me tightly to him. I didn't see the trouble here and why they needed to over react, but I guess it's a male thing.

"We're thinking about making this game a little more interesting." Jacob stated. "I couldn't believe that you were all playing such childish games-and we're proposing a new game."

"We don't really like playing with mongrels." Edward snarled "If we wanted to do that we'd have gotten a puppy-they're more house trained."

"Ha-ha very amusing Cullen." Jacob spat "but I'd like to play a game. We were made to come here with Charlie and Billy and to be honest-we're dead bored of their games."

I gasped, great Charlie was here. If he knew that I was sharing a tent with Edward and not the girls. Even though it wouldn't make much difference to the outcome of this trip-Edward still wasn't going to sleep with me until we were married. Yet Charlie would come down hard on us-good job Edward's a mind reading vampire.

"What's the game? And what do the winners get?" Jasper asked smoothly.

"Prank wars…and a kiss from Bella." Jacob grinned. I wanted to bite him, stupid werewolf.

"And what if _I _don't agree to those terms." I stated boldly.

"Yeah! I don't want a kiss from Bella _when I_ win." Emmett argued.

"I'll take the kiss for you when our team wins; don't worry Emmett." Edward joked.

"New winnings." Rosalie demanded.

"I propose that the losers have to give up something for a day!" chirped Alice.

Everyone agreed and we were now sitting across figuring out teams. It had turned out so far that Emmett, Jacob, Quail and Embry were on one team and on the other Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Me. Apparently it didn't even matter what team I was on because I wouldn't make any difference to the outcome being a 'mere human'. Stupid selfish vampires and werewolves. Why I was now playing a war game with mythical creatures I'll never know.

"I still don't think that Emmett should be on a team with the werewolves alone." Edward worried.

"Definitely not!" Rosalie murmured

"Well I don't think it's fair that the future seer and the mind reader are on the same team." Jacob snorted.

"Well then-Edward you change with Embry."

Edward nodded. "Sounds alright."

"No it doesn't! I want to be on Edward's team." Again like my inner five year old.

"Tough Bells. Anyway don't worry-you have us." Alice giggled.

The other team went and left ours sitting nervously around the camp fire. I started to worry over how Edward and Jacob will get along. How this would all turn out-I knew that it was just a game but vampires and werewolves could get too far into these games.

"Game plan!" Jasper announced. This game was about to get started.

* * *

_**HA! Well I thought that that was four pages of crap. Sorry-I didn't know whether to upload this one or change it. Let me know what you think-I'm willing to change if enough people are in agreement :D**_

_**Sorry about bringing the werewolves in-I wasn't going to but it just went along with the story-I just write what it wants me to write. He-he. :)**_


	3. Spy in the camp

Sooo...I've not updated in so long - the site has changed and it's taken me forever to find out how to. I hope this is even worth uploading -.- sorry for the lack of...everything.

Chapter three

I sighed, watching Edward leave; it wasn't something that I enjoyed doing – and something he should ever do. He should be at my side at all times. It was my necessity.

Turning, I saw the others watching me, each one holding a different expression. I wasn't bothered to scan their features to understand what they were thinking – they were probably all thinking that I was too much of a baby. If they could handle this, then so could I.

"Shot gun team captain!" Embry yelled enthusiastically, raising his hand in the air – as if anyone else could have said it.

Rosalie snorted "Yeah right, pup." She rolled her eyes as she turned away from Embry in disgust.

I sighed, stepping over to join him. Nobody should feel excluded; he was part of our team now.

"If anyone, I think that Jasper should be 'Captain'." Alice added in, her voice teasing "What do you think Captain Whitlock?" she teased with a playful wink.

Jasper went to put his hand lovingly on top of Alice's knee, thought the better of it, and reluctantly placed it down on the log between them. Poor Alice and Jasper.

He would have remained silent, but such things were hard to resist "I think you should leave the strategies to the real men." He teased Embry. Wow. Did not see that one coming.

I shot Embry a sympathetic smile "Maybe next time…" I offered, hoping against this 'next time'. I looked at the other three – their faces wrinkled up in disgust. I shrugged "Then again, we're all hoping this never happens again." I added, allowing the other three to go back to their tactics.

My attention was drawn away from my surroundings and more towards the fire. With a sigh I watched the flames as they began to crackle and pop. Great team we were. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were animatedly chirping about ideas whilst Embry and I sat staring blankly at the fire and our surroundings.

"So…" Embry's husky voice broke the silence "what brings you all out here?" his voice was beyond awkward.

I grinned attentively, turning to face him "Camping. The Cullen's are big campers didn't you know." My tone was teasing as I repeated what I had heard the first time the Cullen's hadn't come to school.

He chuckled, nodding his head "Yes, but you and I both know what 'camping' entails…and this isn't it. Unless…" he stopped himself and I allowed my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Unless…?" I urged, and then it clicked, I clenched my jaw together and stood up "They didn't bring me here to feed from me!" I exclaimed, my voice disbelieving "so if that's why you're all up here, you can all just turn around and g-" he cut me off.

"No, Bells, not at all." He raised his hands innocently "We're here taking care of Charlie and Billy. We already told you that."

My eyes narrowed at him as I slapped his raised hands out of my face "_Right_." I replied sarcastically "That's the story you fed us."

He rolled his eyes and turned to face the other three "What's the plan?" he asked, his voice nonchalant.

Jasper stared at him for a long time, they all did, but Jasper was the one to answer. His voice distant from any show of emotion "You don't have a part to play in the first half." His voice was matter of fact, enclosing the subject.

With a growl Embry stood "Fine." He snapped, turning towards the forest "Just don't blame _me_ if all of your pranks go amiss. You brought this on yourselves." He shuddered violently, running into the trees. He was gone in the matter of seconds. I frowned, turning back to the other three.

"About time." Rosalie muttered coolly

"Task one accomplished," Jasper agreed with the nod of his head "things were beginning to stink around here."

"You planned this?" I asked disbelieving "We were supposed to be a team."

"Bells, he was being rude, we didn't want him to be a part of the team if he was here to spy on us." Alice told me, her voice calm.

Rosalie nodded her head "exactly."

Still frowning, I folded my arms over my chest "Alright then, what's the plan?"

A howl erupted from amid the trees, the games were about to begin.

Alice grinned, looking over to Rosalie and Jasper – a menacing glint in her eyes. I sat there nervously, watching her with a wary expression.

"Oh! Can I tell her?" Alice bounced up and down in her seat, Jasper reached out to steady her.

Rosalie cleared her throat "Abstain!" she warned him, enjoying this far too much.

With a sigh, Jasper pulled his arms back around himself, watching his wife with puppy dog eyes. Alice tried her best to ignore her wants, putting most of her unused energy in the task at hand.

"Okay. I'm telling her." She squealed, her voice full of excitement "We're using you as live bait."


End file.
